Sezonian Volumine Kingdoms
The Sezonian Volumine Kingdoms '''is a list of all of the Sezonian Kingdoms that ruled in Volumine and are Ruling. Over the years Volumine has been in a number of wars, which has meant that many times Sezonia has lost great deals of land and gain the same, causing different Empires, Kingdoms and Governments to be formed over the ages. Republic Of Sezonia The goal of the RoS was to fight against the UVF to add a balance to the wiki and competition in order to establish law and order. It was rule by Flanimal himself with a number of others who worked with him. '''People * James - was the leader of the assassins and archers as a General * Ari - commander of all armed forces * Chelsea - commander of Light People and peace * Mathew - light People Armed forces General and a second to Flanimal History * Nov 20 2015: Sezonia is Made * Nov 24 2015: RoS and UVF make an agreement and truce * Nov 24 2015: RoS joins 2nd war of Ps * Nov 27 2015: RoS joins 3rd war of Ps Battles Battle Of Sezonia Day 1) After james and ari mobilised there men the UVF saw Sezonia as a threat to there rulership and sent there armies to invade. They surrounded the fortress in the pine woods and began to invade the wooden walls. the extra support by Ari meant the walls have only fell to the south side and the make shift walls are holding off the armies. Day 2) The UVF is breaking though and flanimal is forced to make a decision on what to do. Chelsea, the ruler of peace and freedom is sending her armies and civilians to escape to the north. Once Chelsea is out flanimals men are defeated and james and ari are forced to follow flanimal to the safty of the hiden base. Day 3) Flanimal sends james and the last of the army to the Xera's home... ari spys out the gummy bear borders and PS grubs. A deal is made between isen and flanimal and the war is over will close to 400 deaths on sezonians side, not counting civilians. 2nd Ps War Day 1) isen moves his troops to the gummy bears and flanimals small band follows, chelsea moves to to the gummy bears but on an other unrelated mission. there flanimal is injured and ari is killed when chelsea is taken by PS and PS forces ari to fight isen to get her back. Ari fights and dies at the hand of james' archers, his body taken by PS. Chelsea is take by PS and she dematerilases ( as she is a star person) and excapes PS. Death Of Isen) In a battle isen is killed, to the cheer of sezonia freedom. "Lord Isen, fell in battle with the Prince of Ps. Using the powers of Ipsen, His Excellency tried to dominate the Ps Fusion. However, the Ps rebelled, the resulting clash of Ps fusion power caused the entire fusion, including His Excellency and the Prince of Ps, to collapse. THe resulted in an anomaly which caused them both, as well as all in their fusion, to cease to exist. In accordance with His Excellency's last wishes, he has named XeraSicarius as his only true rightful heir, and to take his place as Emperor of the United Voltz Federation." 3rd Ps War / WIKI WAR ONE Betrayed by the people hew as using, flanimal is forces to activate the battle to soon. As soon as operation - L is launched flanimal sends the soldiers to attack the Xera sancuary. Having doom catpured in a fallen star, flanimal uses it as a bargening chip if all goes wrong. Ps activates his plan and so does isen... Ps unleashes his people in the city of sezonia causeing a mass riot and anarcy as police and the army fail to controll the painic. Isen sends his UVA armys on sezonia capital and the 2 fronts begine. British troops are dropped in at the north beach, and they move toward the capital sezonia. The light is then taken to a secret place with the star people and mathew, as the city crumbles it's socitety to panic. The UVAF armys block the sezonian armys at the xera sancuary, flanimal takes a light flyer and evacuates sezonia and heads south to help his men now in trenches against the UVAF. But before he burns down the keep in sezonia, as a way to leave it to its own as it has almost been compleatly captured. Ps has taken many prisoners fromt he sezonian people. The light flyers with flanimal turn and attack the UVAF trenches firing flight rays burning many and bombing out some. Ps sends in his special forces. He then tricks flanimal to stop fighting and come to save "ari" but when he does its a trap and he is forced to cut him self to bleed out the poinson that turned his hands wierd. the light armys then turn to aid him in fighting. Ps special teams attack the lioght people, and there is many slain. british troops go into the sezonia pushing it in two, havin it in the middle causeing them to have a two front war. sadly for sezonia the citys have allready fallen and what they are fighting is ruins. The light teams move from fighting ps to try to take back the capital, they evacuate ps lossing a number of light flyers in the escape. Gummy Bear forces attack from the west of sezonia, the team of light is stuck fighting the ruins of sezonian capital as they begin to loss all ways out. chelsea escapes on her light flyer but is shot down by ps and captured. it was hit in the wing. The UVAF takes avdvantage of the situation and pushes on to the capital. The city is now surounded and many are going to the remains of the keep for shelter flanimal sees his chance and excapes to the east as the armys begin to suround the east and the chance soon closes, leaving on flanimal, his light flyer and crew and a number of citizens he piced up left of sezonia free (31 persons).( with them was josh the third in command of the fallen sezonia) Mathew and the last of the light forces pull to the ruins and circle around mathew to protect there ruler now that flanimal has left. Mathew uses the bargening chip and trys to threaten to kill doom, the armys dont care and push on and the light forces attack out wards and are slain there on the spot and there suits of white armor and sprained with the blood of there friends. Mathew kills the doom in the fallen star as he is stubbed in the chest and falls dead. Ps drains chelseas power and then frees her after she is drainned of light power. After Affects)EditEdit flanimal and his rebel fighters are in hiding and want to again gain power if the time comes. chelsea is free and lives as a normal person in the UVF wantting to one day rejoin the rebels. josh hides with flanimal. sezonia citizens are a) taken by ps for unknown reasons or b) are hiding in the citys of the UVF Giblet Rebels After the First Wiki War the last of Sezonia went and started up a small hidden group in the northen forests where they slowly carryed out a gurillar war with the UVF and Ps. They fought for many months on end commanded by Flanimal. People * Flanimal - the leader of the rebels as the leader of Sezonia * Josh - a general and commander of the armed forces * Mathew - the commander of the last of the Light soldiers that still fought for Sezonia after Chelsea ran into hiding. Kingdom Of Sezonia After the rebels regained land Flanimal took up building the Kingdom of Sezonia, which was a mainly peaceful state where few event happened. It was mainly Just run by Flaniaml with help from a few others. It ahd no events except as a start of the next empire and a representative for Sezobnia in Volumine. The Only battle was when RoT attacked Sezonia and Sezonia fought back, it ended in a few days war that never really had a defining end except that Isen stepped in and ended it. The result was that Sezonia was left in ruins and so it slowly lived on until it dismantled due to lack of economy structure and resources. New Sezonia NEW SEZONIA '''was the split off from the kingdom of old sezonia, New Sezonia was run by a Technocracy lead by flanimal and his co-leaders: Tesla and Quark. New Sezonia rulls over a number of small islands where its peoples (a highly intelligent people) build giant buildings and structures, great in beauty and scale. They have also funned a number of agencies. '''People * King Flanimal The First the leader holds controll of the small police force and gives consent and instruction to all the agencies and projects. He also comes up with many inventions. * Tesla co-leader is in charge of the people and what they would like along with construction and diplomacy. * Quark' co-leader is in charge of all war efferts and construction of military objects. He is also in charge of colonization of other places and planets and a number of Frequencies Of Reality. DEAD, DIED IN WW3. '' '''Places * Sezonia Cpt. '''is the main centre island connected to a number of other islands by giant tunnels and indoor bridges. * '''SISA '''is a large island dedicated to space exploration and reserch. * '''Moon Coloney Sezonia the large space base on the moon with the sun rocket mai in the top left and domes all around where people live, to the bottom f the city is the giant Eco dome, natural livening dome (gardens and backyards on houses) and a construction dome. In the top right is the city that is being built with houses and buildings and factory's. To the boot omnibus right is the launch pad. History 10 Jan 2016: starting building New Sezonia 27 Jan 2016: founding of the New Sezonia as a government 27 Jan 2016: Sezonia Island Space Agency started 28 Jan 2016: S.U.N. Rocket MKII takes off in the direction of the moon 29 Jan 2016: 2km Astroid run in in space, destroyed with out much power needing to be used, demo of sezonian power. 29 Jan 2016: Tesla sends ambasadors to the UVF to try to settle agreements. 30 Jan 2016: Agreement with the UVF and a pact formed between the two empires. 30 Jan 2016: beginning of starbattoes 1 1 Fed 2016: isen comes back to life after some quest involving many, Sezonia stayed out of it but watched as it all happened 1 Feb 2016: Attack useing light on the taft colony of darren 4, war might start. 2 Feb 2016: reort on attack on tafft 3 Feb 2016: troops try to take the northlands back for sezonia but stop at beach and wait for orders. 3 Feb 2016: Sezonian Scientists create the Ve-Lighter-Raptor and Tri-Light-Ertops out of dino dna in mosquitos trapped in sap and light person Deoxyribnucleic Acid. 5 Feb 2016: in the war of the retaking of the northlands, gummy bear battle II, many soldiers where lost. The battle ended as the leaders start to in gage in diplomatic negotiations. 7 Feb 2016: battle over gummy bear land and the attack on Sezonia. 8 Feb 2016: end of war now called WW3 9 Feb 2016: with help from dragon islands sezonia is back on its feet after the WW3. Its army has revived and is ready to defend sezonia. 10 Feb 2016: sezonian fleet, whats left of it, flys over Xerexes II (planet) dropping unknown cargo load into the deep jungles, the cargo being held in large camo colored boxes and being parachuted in. 10 Feb 2016: Sezonia creates a new gummy bear monster that is being held in a cage on mars. 10 Feb 2016: Sezonia sends last of velighterraptors and trilightertops to mars as it now has an atmosphere and plant life, so mars becomes controlled by the dinos. !2 Feb 2016: Quark brought back to life by ps 13 Feb 2016: Freeze War Starts! 28 Feb 2016: The anti Sirius/afguns team is made, as part of the new sezonian peace core that is being made from all sezonians. 28 Feb 2016: Flanimal rounds up all sezonian troops and civilians. 2 Mar 2016: Flanimal gives speech (to be put up later) and sends troops to attack the red and blue armys. 2 Mar 2016: Sezonian freedom fighters ambush a Red army group march killing 24 red army soldiers and loeseing 4 Sezonians. 2 Mar 2016: Sezonian space station/ship is built and ready for its job. Flanimal and a group of lent 31337 soldiers go on a quest to find a secret object. Sezonian carrys out numbers of attacks on the Red army Out Posts and they attack a blue army base, sadly mistaking it for being WARS StarBattle I 30 Jan 2016: launch of all small rockets take up the soldiers to the StarShipTerra and start up the giant engines ready for defence of the moon base, earth, and the UVF. Later on the ship follows the UVF and isens commander to a ore rich planet. Hiding witha clocking device on it watches what is to come. Launch of 4 space fighter jets to keep a force in ps and the UVF planets. They go at the speed of light and arrive near the spaceship terra. The fleet moves closer to ps pstopolis and stay close by. How ever they are detected by ps and move to a small rock near by. Quark is sent in to see ps and discuss law of space and the expanding empires, this doesn't go overly good and quark pulls out to try an other day. 1 Feb 2016: Attack on taft coloney of darren-4 useing light, unknown attacker, could mean war. No one was hurt but large amount of supplies destroyed! 2 Feb 2016: Flanimal and quark land on darren-4 with armed fleet. 3 Feb 2016: investigation into tafft coloney: report #1: secret entrace found leading to room filled with blazing eye propaganda, light weaponary and supplies stolen and a number of captioves turned into slaves. Failed experiments evidence, mutated organics, blood flu evidence and captives remains. Orto recordings also found. *end* This was report was stolen by sezonia aid worker spys who infultarated the tafft coloney on the 2 of feb. 3 Feb 2016: LOLC (low orbit laser cannon) is launched into space. Retaking Of Sezonian Northlands / WIKI WAR THREE 3 Feb 2016: Sezonian infintary mobilizes along with the sci-Infintary, they are taken by the main fleet of navy ships to the main northen lands that used to belong to sezonia. These soldiers land on the beaches and start there asent onto the cliffs. They also keep a fleet of naval ships close by for support, including airplane carriers. 3 Feb 2016: LOLC (low orbit laser cannon) is launched into space. 4 Feb 2016: the troops move into the gummy bear lands and begin an assay on the gummy bears, ship artillery fires into shore towns whilst the troopship over into them taking 100s of captives. 4 Feb 2016: Sezonian armys stop when threatened by the UVF, they talk with isen and try to settle an agreement on what will be done,as neither side want a bloody war. Gummy bear battle II) 5 Feb 2016: the UVF refuse to accept new Sezonian demand so quark marches the army's into gummy bear lands, navy ships fire on the UVF navy patrols and onto the army bases of the gummy bears. Tesla sends a peace core ahead of the soldiers, getting civilians to leave and to give supplies to towns so that gummy bears can leave. War starts but soon they are in a deed lock and the rockeys are called in along with the gummy smile shield that covers them. The lolc blocks the gummy a way out and then the soldiers did trenches around it. Con rest is poured over the shield blocking in the gummy bears. Then ps dinos start to eat ships, so the freeze miss less are launched, that freeze some. The rockeys fight the gummy bears the velights attack the ps dinos and the troops back th rockeys. At the end of the battle, Sezonia crates a wall between the two and waits for a diplomatic end to happen with talks from isen and ps and sezoniains in a meeting of the world soon. Attack on Sezonia) 7 Feb 2016:flanimallight tanks invade gummy bears, so isen and doom attack Sezonia dand the space fleet. The troops take Sezonia and then kill quark and take tesla and Flanimal. But ps and Flanimal strike a deal and the war ends. The moon base was destroyed in this battle along with Taft coloney on Darren four, the Sezonian islands where damaged badly too. Flanimal gives back gummy bear lands in exchange for Sezonian islands and Mars. He is not aloud to release his raptors any where except Mars from now on. End of War) the end of the war left sezonia in a mess, which it would never really recover from. INTERDIMENSIONAL WAR ONE see link: INTERDIMENSIONAL WAR Sezonian Peace Core the SezonIan peace core was a group of Sezonia soldiers that got together and went to stop the slave trade and to end ps and Sirius in all their tyrant ways. They succeeded in this using a number of different soldiers and highly advanced weapons see: Sezonian Peace Core Kingdom Of Sezonian II after a long time when the Sezonian peace core slowly failed after flanimal disappearance a new Sezonia slowly formed as the last few peoples gathered and made a new society that said that the Flanimal would come back to lead them. When the Flanimal did come back, he came to rule and formed this new Kingdom and made it on the island of Sezonia many miles east of all other land masses.Category:List Category:Place